


Sail North

by Nazemova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Rey, F/M, Sex on the Beach, actually only Rey is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazemova/pseuds/Nazemova
Summary: “So you admit that you’re guilty of murder then, child?” the Governor asked with a disgusting slickness in his voice, the wrinkles on his forehead more prominent as he raised a barely existing eyebrow.“As I said, I’m guilty of enjoying it, too.”





	Sail North

 

“The scavenger, Rey, how do you plead to the murder of Governor Snoke’s men, including but not limited to: the soldier Finn, Captain Phasma Scyre, General Armitage Hux...” The guard’s words were long and drawn out as he read from his scroll, standing tall next to his leader. He glanced down at Rey and continued. “...Our Governor’s personal Knight, Kylo Ren…” Emphasis was put on every syllable, practically hissing as his glare focused on her. “Whom you maliciously seduced before bringing him to his death…”

 

Rey was already in a vulnerable position, kneeling before the snake-like man who sat on the most ornate throne she had ever seen on a ship. Her hands were tied behind her back and two men had sharp swords pointed at her neck. The last thing she wanted was for everyone in the room to think she was defeated, that she had given up. 

 

So instead of keeping her head down, instead of keeping her damn mouth shut, she looked up, staring at Snoke dead in the eye to say:

 

“And I enjoyed every minute of it, so yes, I plead guilty.”

 

Loud gasps came from every single man in the room, her hot tone taking everyone by surprise. 

 

“How dare you speak to our leader like that-”

 

“I speak however I want, you pompous bastard.” 

 

The swords grazed against her neck, warning her to stop. Snoke’s men were gawking at her now with wide eyes and open mouths. 

 

Having a woman on board was one thing. Having a woman on board who had murdered so many members of the Governor’s crew was another. 

 

Then there was Rey, a woman who both murdered his men and talked out of turn. If it were up to certain pigs in the room, she would be dead right now. 

 

But Snoke only smiled. It wasn’t pitiful or gleeful but malicious with furrowed eyebrows and long fingernails tapping against the wooden armrest of his throne. From whispers, she knew he was vicious, that he was a murderous snake and a heinous perpetrator, that he respected nothing and no one, yet expected everyone else to bow to him. 

 

“So you admit that you’re guilty of murder then, child?” the Governor asked with a disgusting slickness in his voice, the wrinkles on his forehead more prominent as he raised a barely existing eyebrow. 

 

“As I said, I’m guilty of enjoying it, too.”

 

Rey had always known horrid men, from the spine-chilling slap of her father's ale covered palm to the stench of Unkar Plutt’s lust-filled whispers from behind the bar of the public house she used to serve in. She was no stranger to creatures who were hideous inside and out, but Snoke...

 

There was something to Snoke, powerful and sinister despite his old age and frail looking body. She had seen this before in kings and other governors, this incredible aura of evil. 

 

He called over his assistant standing next to him, a long claw-like finger gesturing to him before whispering in his ear. He only nodded before standing up again, calling out to the crowd of powdered wigs and silk coats. 

 

“Governor Snoke has decided on the scavenger’s fate. She is to be beheaded at sunrise!”

 

There were cheers amongst the men, jeering and throwing whatever pieces of debris they had in their pockets at her. 

 

“Take her away!”

 

With that, they seized her bound arms with a heavy force, letting her legs dangle beneath her. The screaming of the men continued as armed guards dragged her out of the throne room of the decadent naval ship to all but throw her into the dirtiest and dampest of prison cells she had ever found herself in. 

 

-

 

Rey knew a few things about the next few hours. She knew that the sun had already set, so her time was now limited. She knew that soon they would bring her the last meal she would ever eat; hopefully, they would fulfil her request for chowder and a bottle of rum to calm her nerves. She didn’t regret what she’d done. They could have put a dozen bounties on her head, sentenced her to the slowest, most agonising death and still she would be glad that she had done it.

 

The footsteps coming down the wooden stairs snapped her out of her daydream. Her attention could only focus on the clinking of heels against the floor until Snoke himself came into view.

 

She had to stay cautious, keep herself guarded. She had heard many stories from those who travelled the seas as she had. They had always said the same thing, how horrid Snoke was not only to those who disobeyed the laws he made, but to his own men. She remembered how the woman who had sent her to do this job, Maz Kanata, had called the Governor a “vile snake” and how he was “more ghastly than the sea devil that guards Davy Jones’ Locker”.

 

The closer he stalked forward, the more she could see how his twisted smile would frighten even those who didn’t dare leave the comfort of land. The wrinkles that coated his face and bald head only added to his grotesque expression and sinister glare.

 

“Where do you come from, child?” he asked with little to no curiosity. She glanced at his hand to see an unmarked bottle, something she presumed to be her alcohol, before looking back at his face, now somehow reading ominous yet pitiful.  “Who are your people?”

 

“I have none.” She held out her hand through the rusted metal bars of her prison, her palm open wide and her eyes never leaving Snoke’s. “I’m from nowhere, technically Jakku, but you and I both know that’s nowhere of importance.”

 

There was a shift in his eyes; he looked almost impressed. She could make out the ornate details of the sleeve of his silk coat as he handed her the unmarked brown bottle, his clawed fingers reaching out.

 

“We thought this might be better on an empty stomach,” he smiled, a flash of evil running through his expression. “You’ll probably be able to face death better after tasting the libations on offer.”

 

She glanced up to see his grimacing grin, and she grabbed the bottle with a scowl.

 

“Any last words, then, desert rat?”

 

She rested her back against the damp wooden wall, closing her eyes and imagining how it looked to be sailing through the sea, fighting atop the masts of ships, of the look on Kylo’s face when….

 

“Have you ever heard the story of Polaris?” Her eyes stayed closed as if she were dreaming. “It was told to me not too long ago by someone very special.”

 

She glanced at Snoke just in time to see him shake his head, which she took as a sign to continue.

 

“A long time ago, a man was about to be separated from his wife. He had too many debts to pay and not enough money to do it, so he had to take to the sea.” She stood up and took a few steps to look him in the eye. “His wife asked him, right before he left, how would she know that he still loved her? When he was miles across the ocean, how would she know that he would always be thinking of her?”

 

Rey was not small by any means, but looking up at Snoke who stood almost a foot taller than her didn’t help with her vulnerability. She wanted to cast her wide eyes down, wanted to run halfway across the world to escape his demonic gaze, but she knew she couldn’t.

 

She knew what she had to do.

 

He looked down at her, obviously bored and annoyed with her for wasting his time, he rolled his eyes and asked, “What did he tell her, child?”

 

“He told her...” she managed to choke up, knowing she was holding back frightened tears. “He told her that so long as Polaris guides him, he will love her. That his heart will only stop longing for her once the North Star stops pointing north...”

 

He should have noticed the knife in her hand, the one she kept tightly bound to her thigh with the same strips of material she used to bind her breasts. It was their mistake, not to search her for hidden weapons, and Snoke’s men would know that as soon as they saw the blood that stained the expensive fabric of the Governor’s coat as she twisted the knife further into his chest.

 

He choked out something that sounded like a question, a vague plea for an explanation for her actions.

 

A plea she decided to ignore.

 

“You see,” she growled through clenched teeth. “I told Kylo Ren the same story, that I would only stop loving him if Polaris failed to point north.” She twisted the knife further, the man in front of her now gasping for any sort of air that would keep him alive for a few moments longer. 

 

“I told Kylo Ren that I loved him, that I would love him until the impossible came true. I told him all that before I had to murder him…” She said this last line softly, her tone dramatically changing as she removed her knife from his wound. Her eyes flickered upwards, an innocent look of hopefulness clashed with the smirk her lips formed.

 

“I killed Kylo Ren so Ben Solo could be free...”

 

There was a loud crash and Snoke’s lifeless body fell to the floor, alerting his guards to rush in and find his dead body and Rey, the desert rat and scavenger, with her knife in one hand and the bottle of whiskey in the other. 

 

She didn’t stop glaring at them as she took a swig of her drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

They were ready to fight her, but she was ready to hit them where it hurt.

 

-

 

The island of Takodana was small in size, yet it always seemed to be bustling with all sort of people squeezing their way through the trade markets during the day or the public houses at night. Most people could barely walk without bumping into someone’s arm or stepping on someone else’s foot.

 

So, when night fell and a man came running through Maz’s Tavern, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to say the patrons were annoyed and insulted that they were being pushed and shoved aside so he could dash to the bar.

 

Yet, the man tending the bar wasn’t upset not even a hint of annoyance showed on his face. Instead, he stared at the other man with a concerned expression and frowning eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, Finn?” he asked, his hands never moving from their current position, cleaning a glass with the ends of his apron, wiping the same stain he’d been cleaning for minutes already. He did not glance up to see Finn panting, his hands gripping against the edge of the bar.

 

In response, all he could do was mumble his answer, his heavy breathing making his words barely audible. 

 

“You’re not making any sense…”

 

His breathing slowed and his eyes wandered to the patrons who were drinking and chatting around him. 

 

“It’s Rey…” he blurted out, gasping for any air he could hold onto. His hands went from the bar to the broad shoulders of the barkeeper. “The scavenger...she escaped...Ben...She’s coming home…”

 

The clamour in the public house ceased, silence sweeping across the crowd of drunkards and those who had not had enough time to be so. The Scavenger Pirate was known across land and sea by everyone, whether you followed the law or not.

 

She was known as the one who always escaped: the one who had run from Unkar Plutt to sail the seas. She was the one that Niima, heiress to the Hutt family, had sent her men to hunt down after she’d slipped through the clutches of Plutt’s fingers. Rey was the one that took down each and every person who wished for her bounty. She was the one who had defeated Brendol Hux and stole his ship to start her own crew .

 

No one had heard from the girl since her capture by Governor Snoke. She was presumed dead, and that was that.

 

But for Finn to suddenly announce she was coming home? It caused the guests to explode in speculation. Ben, the man with the black, curled locks and the scruffy looking moustache who fixed the drinks for them and spent entire evenings in complete silence, was the one to jump over the bar, rushing in between the crowds of people to the front door.

 

The crowds followed him to the streets, the only lights from the dim oil lamps by the sides of the houses. There were people watching from the windows, whispers from stranger to stranger about the commotion, the parade of people marching through the town towards the island's beach.  

 

It didn’t take Finn long to catch up to Ben in the crowd. He had to push through the array of bodies to catch up the man in front, running towards the sandy beach. 

 

And sure enough, Finn was right. Not far from shore was Rey, sailing a little escape boat to the island’s coast of sand and rocks. If the mere mention of her was enough to draw crowds, then the sight of her caused a riot of screams and cheers as all sorts of people ran towards the tide to greet the girl who had become a legend.

 

It was Ben, however, who ran through the sand, clumsily shaking off his leather boots before splashing through the waves, the water spattering between each movement of his long legs, as he sprinted towards the raft.

 

It was a sight to witness, him racing towards Rey.  She stood up in her craft, rocking unsteadily until she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a longing kiss of long lost lovers. It was as if they were in a world of their own as he hooked one hand under her knees and pressed the other at her back, lifting her from her raft to carry her to shore as a man might carry his bride.

 

-

 

To say the night was full of celebrations was an understatement.

 

Maz had, first of all, offered a free round on the house in honour of Rey’s return. The old woman would later remark about how quiet the bar had been to hear about Snoke’s defeat and how Rey had set his ship and men alight using only the candle on the boat’s deck and the bottle of rum she was given as her “last meal”.

 

She was reunited with both her friends from her previous crew, as well as those who she had helped escape from Snoke’s grasp. Finn was probably one of the more excited ones, hanging onto every word she said and thanking her for her help every chance he got.

 

It was during a tale of adventure told by Poe Dameron, an old crew member of hers, that she excused herself, saying she needed some fresh air and a moment alone to reflect on her journey thus far. It was an obvious lie, but no one questioned it for a moment.

 

She could try and convince herself that she wasn’t escaping the crowd to find the dark-haired man staring out into the endless sea. The closer she stepped to his looming figure, she realised she couldn’t, even if she wanted to.

 

She didn’t have to say anything to alert him of her presence; he knew she was there.

 

“I thought you were dead, Rey,” he managed to choke out. He had been crying; she knew by the crack in his voice and how low he hung his head the closer she walked towards him. “I   I lost you and I would never see you again, that I would never be able to thank you and repay you for freeing me. That I could never tell you that-”

 

“I told you,” she began, her own hand trembling as she spoke so meekly, almost sorrowful. “I told you I would be ok, that I would make it out alive, did I not?”

 

This was his cue to turn and face her, but his eyes were fixed on his feet as his fingers fidgeted by his sides. She had half a mind to yell at him, tell him to face her, to acknowledge she had been through more torture than he had, both physical and mental. 

 

She knew that was her fatigue talking. She was lucky her stomach was full from honey glazed ham and roasted potatoes from Maz’s Tavern, or else she would have followed her initial train of thought. 

 

Instead, her hand found his shoulder, gently squeezing before leaning in to feel his warm body against hers in the night’s cool breeze.

 

The stars shone brightly against the navy sky as they stood in silence. She searched through the constellations with her eyes, knowing that what she was looking for was up there, she just needed to find it-

 

“Ben, look!” she exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. “Ursa major!”

 

His head slowly rose, locks of black hair covering his face as his eyes darted upwards towards the stars. There were thousands of them, millions even, but he knew exactly where to look.

 

“...and Ursa Minor next to it…”

 

“Ben,” said Rey, one arm pointing toward the sky and the other now wrapped around his waist. “The star at the end of Ursa Minor is Polaris, the North Star, but you know that…”

 

He glanced at her, a puzzled look written across his face with furrowed brows and tear-stained cheeks.

 

“What you don’t seem to remember is that as long as it points north, we’ll be together.” Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes gazed up to his, stepping in closer to his warmth. “No matter what, Ben, I would not have left you unless I had to. In order to kill Snoke, I did.” 

 

Her eyes were watering now, tears escaping from the corners of her eyelids. The arm wrapped around Ben’s neck shook. Her lips were quivering, but so were his.

 

“I promise, Ben, that I will love you until the sun loses its heat, the moon its light and when Polaris no longer points north…” 

 

She didn’t know who kissed who first, but she could taste the tears that fell down his cheeks as their lips clashed and their tongues danced with all the fury and passion of roaring fire. 

 

Ben was the one to bite down on her bottom lip, the taste of blood running through their tongues, causing a moan to escape the back of her throat. Ben’s hands gripped her waist, turning her with her back to the low standing rock, allowing her to sit on the cold surface.

 

“I love you, Rey,” he whispered into her ear, his hand playing with a loose strand of hair falling from the three buns perched on the back of her head. His teeth grazed against the loose skin of her earlobe, her breath hitching and her nails digging into his shoulders. “I never want you to forget how much I love you, how much I want you…”

 

His lips trailed down, leaving kisses across her jawline and down her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, hoping to leave a trail of bruises for everyone to gawk at in the morning, marks of deep purples and greens given to her from devotion and desire.

 

She could feel herself squirming, wrapping her legs around Ben’s waist to pull him closer, to feel the heat of his body and to squeeze her thighs around something, anything, for any kind of friction to aid the growing arousal in her groin.

 

There was whispering, begging, words that she didn’t know she could say between a symphony of moaning and panting.

 

“Please… ” she whimpered, her hand now a fist full of his hair. “Please, Ben, touch me.”

 

She wasn’t sure when his fingers had latched onto the hem of her trousers, pulling them down in one movement, or how he was able to untangle the straps that bound her hips and her core in such a quick amount of time, but here he was, kneeling before her with his eyes wide in adoration and his mouth open even wider.

 

He didn’t need any words of encouragement to lean forward, gently kissing the inside of her thighs with soft lips, seldom letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

 

Ben was teasing; she knew he was.

 

Then again, she may have liked it more than he did, the teasing, the cherishing, the attention….

 

Rey’s hand brushed through his hair the second she felt his tongue gently tease her folds, a faint sigh escaping her. 

 

“Ben…” she moaned softly as his tongue explored deeper, purposefully avoiding her swollen nub. Instead, he lapped circles around her clit, only gently brushing against it, adding to her growing lust.

 

She was becoming desperate, tugging at Ben’s hair, guiding him closer, silently pleading for him to go harder, faster, to give her more and more. But that was never how he played this out. He was slow, carefully exploring every inch of her sex, mindful to savour her taste as if it were his last meal.

 

He was barely touching her, yet her legs began to tense every time his tongue managed to skim the edges of her clit, the nails of her fingers digging into his scalp, begging for him to be closer.

 

It was then, only then, that he gave in to her pleas, his tongue licking her mound with such force as to make her legs shake. He went from licking up and down to sucking on the sensitive nub, letting his teeth gently nibble at the skin. 

 

She looked down to see his nose disappearing into the curls in between her legs as his tongue moved lower and lower and-

 

“Ben-” she managed to squeal before biting the back of her fist, her breathing heavy as his tongue disappeared into her slit, now tasting her in long strokes, his hand gripping her thigh.

 

She couldn't see his other hand disappear under his chin, two fingers brushing against her entrance, teasing his way through her wetness.

 

And oh, how good those fingers felt inside her, how they curled up to hit that sweet spot over and over again. How good it felt to clench around him, making him feel how tight she was.

 

The friction was unbelievable, the feeling of his fingers filling her up, the pressure of his tongue against her clit. She could feel the vibrations of his moans against her pussy. It was becoming too much, too many sensational movements that made her body cry out for more, more, more -- 

 

“Ben, please! I’m so close!” She threw her head back. Ben’s movements sped up enough to bring her over the edge, letting her legs shake and tense up as his tongue continued to help her through her orgasm.

 

Her breathing slowed as she came down from her high, fingers running through Ben’s hair as he planted delicate butterfly kisses all along her freckled thighs.

 

“Ben…” she whispered, her voice meek and breathless.

 

He stood up, looking down at her tired eyes, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth before brushing the stray hairs from her face.

 

“Let’s go home, Rey,” he said, placing a single kiss atop her head before scooping her into his arms once more, carrying her fatigued body towards the village and letting her eyes gently shut as she curled into the warmth of Ben’s chest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't actually have sex on the beach kids, as the meme goes, sand gets everywhere. 
> 
> Special thanks to the babes over at reylofanfictionanthology for organising this and making sure I didn't miss my deadlines (and a special shoutout to Daisyflo/Reylolujah for keeping me sane, I love you bitch)


End file.
